We were young we are young
by NinjaKittie
Summary: Merle tells Rick and Beth stories about Beths mom and dad
1. Chapter 1

Rick kicked a can down the block. He did this when ever she showed up. She was beautiful. She had short black hair almost like she shaved it off and little bit is starting to grow back. It fit her and her personality her beauty. He liked her a lot. Love even popped up in his head. His father would try to beat it outta him but, it never worked. He had been bitten by the love bug, and its kids. She barely knew he exsisted. He hated that.

Everyday he would stop at old man Dixon's and tall him hello and get a jar of peaches for his mama. Today he was upset even worse then ever. Old man Dixon saw it.

"What's wrong son?" Mr. Dixon asked grabbing Ricks wrist. He let go and pointed to a chair.

"My best friend asked out my crush and she said yes. He even knew how much I like her But, he's the only at school who will talk to me. So, I'm stuck with him. What do I do Mr. Dixon" Rick said with a sad face, He thought he was gonna cry.

"Call me Merle. And I'm gonna tell you a story. Clear your after school time everyday, and then come by after church. This story is gonna take a while. Hell it's still goin on. It's about my brother and Carol. You listen to this story well, Your heart will grow and so will your mind. By the end you'll know what to do. It won't take but maybe a month They'll be over and you'll know what to do then. Now run home and come back tomorrow I'll have Beth bake ya some cookies. Go on now" Merle said with a smile.

Rick grabbed the peaches and ran home to tell his mama. Beth walked out on to the porch. She sat where Rick was.

"Uncle Merle what are you gonna tell him? The entire thing cause all you ever told me was they met in high school. Can listen to please?" Beth begged. Merle was lonely since his son Glenn went off to Chicago and met a nice lady and has 2 kids that never come home.

"Sure baby, you get home too. Your daddy is gonna get worried and mama might flip. I love baby" Merle said while smoking a pipe in his overale's.

"Okay, I love you too" Beth said with a smile then she kissed his cheek and walked away. Merle thought for minute. This story would be nice and he'd never tell Beth how he wanted it to end.

The next day Rick ran to Merle's. Beth was already there she was on track and ran a lot faster then him. When she saw him she smiled.

"SLOWPOKE" She teased. They bot laughed then went inside to where Merle was sitting. Beth made cookies while Rick called his mom and reminded her that he was there. When everything settled they sat at Merle's feet and listened.

"Well, It was about 30 years ago, Daryl and I had just shown up to this small town and we were lost. Our mom had finally left our piece of shit daddy, we were happy, we were young. The first day is when Daryl saw her, I spent the day at home protecting my mom if our dad came around. Anyway, Daryl came home with his heart pounding outta his chest. He had hearts in his eyes and I noticed. The next day Daryl stared at her from across the caffeiteria. That's when he saw Ed Peletier come up and kiss her. I saw my brothers heart break. I wished I could fix it. He didn't talk for two days straight. It was actually kind of nice" Merle laughed the kids did too." When Carol actually talked to him is when he smiled again. She asked for him to be her lab partner. For the entire day he wouldn't shut up about it. She came and knocked on the door when we didn't answer she left a note saying for Daryl to go over to her house that next day. He was so thrilled. I'll tell you the rest tomorrow. Rick walk Beth home it's ark outside. Here's some money take her to the diner first." Merle stated. Then in the blink of an eye he left to go to bed.

She smiled the entire way to the diner. They laughed harder then they did when Rick slipped on a melted hershey kiss back at the house.

"So, What are your parents like?" Beth asked. She already knew the answer.

"My dad beats and my mom eats. They make it work for them. He pays she sleeps with anyone and everyone. Yours?" Rick asked. Beth was popular why did she wanna be seen with him he thought. She's pretty and I'm pretty damn ugly he thought.

"Well, Dad hunts a lot and my mom is an angel who... never mind you ready to go?" Beth asked trying to leave as fast as she could nothing against Rick just a touchy subject.

"Thank you. I'll see you tomorrow" Beth said then she ran up to her mom and dad who were waiting up.

Rick walked home with his trusty can. He still couldn't get Michonne outta his head.


	2. Chapter 2

"Hey Rick" Beth said walking up to him in homeroom. She had always been to busy doing things and stuff to even come by Rick would always complain.

"Hey Beth, I don't think I've ever seen you in home room. "Rick stated. They giggled and two of the preps came over one sat on Ricks desk the other on Beth's.

"Hey Bethy bear who's your friend." One of her friends said. Her hair was blonde like Beth's and curly.

"Yeah, were did you meet him?" The brown haired one asked to one on Rick's desk.

"Ladies he's off the market shew" The girls walked away and Michonne walked into the room. "So, that's her Michonne. I have a plan I'll tell you at Uncle Merle's house. I gotta get to Parsins Detention is so much fun!" Beth said then walked away.

Rick smiled and thought to himself it's good to have more then Shane. For once he felt popular all on his own.

He was walking when a car pulled up next to him. It was Beth.

"Get in!" She shouted over the loud music. He smiled then hopped in. She turned down the music.

"So Michonne sat with me today at lunch and asked if we were dating. I didn't answer what should I say cause I think she was jealious." Beth said with a giggle. " Where were you?"

"Uhmm, Mr. Frank's class for detention. I wrote you a note stating that Shane was jealious of me and you always being together. Frank saw it and took it. So, that's were I was. And just tell her that we are talking that's what I told Shane." Rick said with a smile.

When they showed up to Merle's house they were shocked to Carol Beth's mom there. They were fighting when Rick walked into the house.

"You can't tell her what happened! It would crush her to know!" Carol shouted.

"She deserves to know!" Merle shouted back.

Carol opened her mouth to scream some more but Beth walked in.

"Mom what are you doing here?" Beth asked conserned. "Is dad okay?"

"Yea baby dad's fine just Merle and I needed to talk. Uhhmmm be home by 11 okay? Merle remember, please" She said before kissing Beth on the forehead and walking out the door.

"Okay so make some food I want taco's get to it" Merle said. Then he went and sat in his chair.

Rick could've sworn he saw a tear running down Merle's face.

"So, the letter. Well, the next day Ed and Carol didn't say two words to each other. However Carol and Daryl talked all damn day. You could tell that boy had gotten bit bad by the love bug. And everyone except Carol knew it. At about lunch time Ed walked over to Daryl and told him sayin that Carol was his. Daryl didn't take that lightly and told him to fuck off. Well, Ed didn't like that so Ed hit him in the face hard! Daryl tackled him to the ground and beat the livin hell outta Ed. They both got suspended. Daryl went over to Carol's anyway and bot was our mama mad! She got over it when he said she had his work. They worked together for about 3 hours. That's when Daryl said he knew he loved her. There was just one problem for me. I liked her too. I had the biggest crush on Carol and even though she threatened me and told me to go to hell, I still liked her. We would talked everyday on the phone mainly about Daryl. I was her best friend. I wish I still was. More Sunday Merle is tired and do NOT mention this to Carol." Merle said before walking up the stairs and going to bed.

Rick and Beth just sat in the car a while.

"Can I crash at your place tonight?" Rick asked. It was Friday and his dad was home early.

"Yea, my mom said that anytime you wanna you can. Lets go to our diner first. I need something to just take in with everything. I mean Merle and my mom? It's so foriegn." Beth said.

They ate at the diner and he took her mind off Merle and her mom.

When they showed up at the house Rick walked into a war zone.

"Why the hell do you always have to do this! It was 20 years ago! Just let it go I should've never told you! Your such a jack ass!" Carol shouted at Daryl.

" You did though and it fucking sucks. I'm going to Herschel's !" Daryl shouted back. Then he stormed out leaving Carol and Beth in tears. Herschel's was a bar owned by a good friend of Daryl, Herschel.

"Lets go to my room" Beth cried.

When they reached her room she broke down on Rick's shoulder and cried.


	3. Chapter 3

When Beth woke up Rick was laying right next to her. She got up and walked to her bathroom. She sat in the bath tub and lifted up to tiles revealing a small cubby. She pulled out a little book. It was decorated with glitter and rose's self drawn. She used it frequently. She wrote about her parents mostly. She keeps track of their fights.

But, now she has something else to write about. Something sweet, it brings a smile to her face everyday.

"Hey Beth I need to use the restroom. " Rick said knocking on the door. She smiled then put the book back into the cubby and walked away.

"There. I'm gonna go check on my mom." Beth said. Then before Rick could say "okay" she walked out of the room and down the hall.

"Daryl when you get this call me. I bet I know where your at and just promise me you didn't do anything stupid. Even though I said I hated you last night I love you. Come home!" Carol cried into the phone. She hung up and hung her head.

"I'm such a stupid person. Idiot!" She said before getting up to get coffee. That when Beth started to cry again. She ran to her room.

"He stayed with her! I mean it's one thing to go over there for a couple of hours but to STAY! Rick how could he?" Beth said freaking out.

"Who are you talking about? Who stayed where?" Rick said rubbing her back trying to get her to calm down.

"My dad has a unique relationship with Mrs. Harrison. It started last year. That's why I'm her favorite student. And if last night went the way she wanted it to go. I will be her favorite step-daughter. I hate her. I mean my dad and my mom belong together. Rick I don't know what to do." Beth cried. Then she got a text and had to go to the hospital. Her best friend fell down the steps.

Rick just sat there he was told not to leave. He walked down the hall to see Carol rocking back and forth in Judith's old room. Judy was a pretty girl. Rick saw her freshman year she was a senior. She had Carol's eyes. Bright blue. Like crystal's and light blonde hair. Which was weird cause neither Carol or Daryl had light hair. Merle did though. Beth told Rick that they would always make jokes about it.

She said the Judy and Karen were definently daddy's girls. Beth is an uncle girl. If that exsists she said.

"Daryl just call me please" Carol cried into the phone." I love you"

Rick ran back to Beth's room.

"Hey Daryl, who was that" Andrea Harrison asked putting her arms around Daryl's naked waist.

"It was no one just some liar on the phone. Let's go back to bed baby." Daryl said then he kissed her.

He carried her to the bed and layed her down. Her kissed her all over and she moaned with every kiss. She layed there ready for him. Then he positioned himself and moved in slowly. He didn't realize he didn't have on a condom.

"Your home?" Carol said with tears in her eyes as Daryl walked into the house.

"Yeah, sorry I didn't call back. I was busy" Daryl said guilty.

"You fucked her didn't you?" Carol said pissed off. She noticed that his clothes had been washed. She knew. He stopped walking up the steps and turned.

"No, I just stayed there but, I didn't do more then that" Daryl lied.

"She washed your fucking clothes, Daryl. I can fucking smell it from here." Carol stated.

"I'm so sorry! I didn't mean to" Daryl pleaded.

"What!? Did you trip and land in her? Daryl why lie? Why did you do the same thing I did to you? Did you at least use a condom so I won't have to be the woman who got divorsed cause her husband fucked some floosy"

" I know I'm sorry and she told me she couldn't get pregnant. And if she were I'm not leaving you. Being with her made me realize that you are the only person I want in this world." Daryl cried.

Carol just stood there.

Beth heard everything. So did Rick.

"I don't want to be your daughter" Beth said before grabbing Rick's hand and dragging him into her car and to her friend's grandma's vacant house.


End file.
